I Choose Father
by hmweasley
Summary: Ron wants nothing more than to be a father, and he's willing to make sacrifices to allow it to happen. Written for Pachamama.


**This was written for Pachamama (Pachamama9) as part of Secret Santa on the Hogwarts Challenges and Assignments forum. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Ron was lost in his thoughts as he stared into the fire. A hand touched his shoulder, and he jumped before looking up to find Hermione smiling at him. She settled beside him, placing her head on his shoulder, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she asked.

Ron hummed as he debated how to explain what he'd been thinking since he'd first held newborn James in his arms that morning. He hadn't expected the emotions his new nephew brought him, especially not when he already had several others. There was something about this one being his best mate and little sister's son that had brought about new feelings in him.

"I really want to be a father," he said softly.

Hermione took his hand, and though her head was still resting on his shoulder, he could image her smile. She pulled away to place a kiss on his cheek, and he turned to her. It wasn't as if they had never discussed parenthood before. They'd been talking of it on and off for years.

"I know," she said. "But between your duties at the Auror office and mine at the DMLE, I still don't know how we'd take care of an infant without losing our minds."

"About that." Ron shifted, putting his arm around Hermione's shoulder to tuck her into his side. "I was thinking that maybe I should quit my job at the Ministry."

He kept his eyes on the mantel above the fireplace, not wanting to see the uncertainty in his wife's eyes.

"Really?" Hermione asked, voice trembling with the uncertainty he'd known she would feel.

"Really. That's the biggest barrier towards us having kids, isn't it? That we're both so busy? Well, what if I wasn't as busy? I could stay home with the kid while you work. We have some money saved up, and your salary is enough for us to live off of until the kid is older and I can go back to work. We could manage it."

"We could definitely manage it," Hermione said slowly. "But only if that's what you want. I don't want you giving up your career only to regret it later on."

Ron laughed, hugging Hermione close.

"Being an Auror is the cool job everyone wants," he said, "and I've had fun with it. Hell, I worked my arse off to get where I am, which made me think this whole idea was idiotic at first. But when I think about whether I'd rather be an Auror or a father, I keep settling on father. If I have to choose, that's what I want."

Hermione watched him carefully until Ron leaned over to press a kiss to her lips.

"I mean it," he stressed. "Say the word, Hermione, and I'll turn in my resignation tomorrow."

She was quiet for a second before speaking.

"Okay. If it's what you want, then it's what I want too."

A massive smile erupted across Ron's face, and it only grew when Hermione smiled back at him.

"Really?" he asked. "Even if it's tomorrow."

"Even if it's tomorrow," Hermione confirmed, leaning in to kiss him once more.

* * *

Rose was born a year later, and Ron was enthralled with her from the start. She was everything he could have hoped for and more. He held her as much as he could, mesmerized that she existed.

Molly found him with Rose cradled in his arms not long after she had been born, and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"You're going to make an excellent father, Ron," she whispered.

Ron could only manage a smile back as his throat and eyes stung with repressed emotion.

George found him several hours later, clapping him on the shoulder and promising he wouldn't teach Rose any truly devious pranks until she was much older. He whispered more to Ron too, promising financial support if it was ever needed or a job if his pride would prefer it. Ron appreciated the sentiment, though he and Hermione were fine on only one paycheck.

Nothing could have prepared him for how full his heart was that day. Not just because of Rose but because of his whole family. He felt like he was right where he needed to be, and when he kissed Hermione good night and assured her that he had never felt more sure about anything as he was their decision to have a child, he meant it with every fibre of his being.

* * *

When the time came, Ron struggled with sending the kids away from home for large portions of the day.

It wasn't that he disagreed with Hermione that it was good for the kids to attend a Muggle primary school. He actually thought it was a great idea in theory. They'd get to learn more about the world their mother had grown up in and the world two of their grandparents still lived in. Attending the school also meant that Ron wasn't burdened with teaching them how to read, which he didn't feel confident doing.

Sending Rose off to school hadn't been the most difficult thing in the world. It had stung knowing she wouldn't always be home with him any longer, but Hugo had been enough of a distraction that Ron hadn't had much time to think about it.

Sending Hugo off to school for the first time was a different matter. Ron tugged at his new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes uniform as if it was strangling him. He'd known he'd need a distraction similar to what he'd had when Rose had left, but he was questioning the timing of his decision. How could he go to work and focus while knowing Hugo was experiencing his first day of school?

He looked over at this son where he sat at the kitchen table. His eyes zeroed in on the insignia on Hugo's uniform that marked his new status as a student.

"You'll love Ms Johnson. She's the best," Rose told her brother as the while family ate their breakfast.

Hermione reached over to silently take Ron's hand and give it a squeeze. When Ron looked at her, she was taking a sip of tea, but it couldn't completely disguise the grin that made her eyes sparkle.

He sighed and took a bite of his eggs even though they tasted like nothing in his mouth.

"Does everyone have everything?" he asked, leaning forward. "You're sure you won't need me to run anything to the school for you during the day?"

It had happened several times with Rose, and he dreaded the thought of one of the kids needing him when he was all the way in Diagon Alley where the Muggles couldn't alert him about any problems.

"Yes," Rose and Hugo parroted back, hardly sparing a glance at Ron.

Hermione patted his hand before standing and sending everyone's plates to the sink with a wave of her wand.

"We'd better get going," she said to the kids. "Say goodbye to your dad."

The kids came over and dutifully offered him hugs, even as Hugo continued to ask Rose question after question about the school while bobbing on his toes. Ron tried to swallow the tears he felt threatening to break through, but it felt like his throat had been blocked. He hardly noticed Hermione coming up behind him until she placed a gentle hand on his back.

"They'll be fine," she said as he relaxed into her touch.

"Are you sure you can get them to school on your own? I could always come. George won't care if I'm a few minutes late."

"Go," Hermione said, voice managing to be both gentle and firm. "I've got the kids under control, and we both know that if you come with us you'll never want to leave."

He gave a short nod that was more a jerk of his head. Steeling himself to leave the kids behind, he offered Hermione a short kiss and headed for the fireplace, trying to ignore the large part of him that wanted to turn back.

He'd have to trust that they'd be okay.

* * *

 **Word count: 1,362**


End file.
